Systems exist for navigating through a three dimensional environment to display three dimensional data. The three dimensional environment includes a virtual camera that defines what three dimensional data to display. The virtual camera has a perspective according to its position and orientation. By changing the perspective of the virtual camera, a user can navigate through the three dimensional environment.
A geographic information system (GIS) uses a virtual camera to navigate through a three dimensional environment. A GIS is a system for storing, retrieving, manipulating, and displaying a three dimensional model of the Earth. The GIS may allow a user to navigate around a virtual globe and view satellite imagery, terrain, three dimensional buildings, and geo-spatial content in a geographic information environment at a display of a device.
A user may zoom into a location of the display using, for example, a mouse. When the user zooms into a point at an off-center location of the display, the displayed imagery may become distorted. This may create a non-satisfactory experience for the user.